overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Hack
, , , or seconds |range=15 |cooldown=8 |description=Sombra hacks enemies to temporarily stop them from using their abilities, or hacks first aid kits to spawn faster and make them useless to her opponents. Taking damage interrupts the hacking. |key= , , }} __TOC__ Notes Sombra is able to "hack" enemies, Torbjörn's turrets, Orisa's Supercharger and health packs, if the target is within 15 meters and in her line of sight. The casting of Hack will be interrupted if Sombra and the target move out of range, or if Sombra takes any damage from any source; however, it will not trigger the cooldown. Killing Sombra will not remove the hacked status on heroes, health packs or turrets. Sombra cannot cast Hack before the attacking team's spawn room opens. A successfully hacked hero/object will have a floating holographic skull symbol above their head, with helix lines surrounding their body. The color of them is purple for allied Sombra, and reddish orange for enemy Sombra. The symbol is revealed to all of Sombra's allies. Furthermore, hacked status does not stack to each other; another successful hack from Sombra (or from other allied Sombra in the team) will only reset the timer. Hacked enemy heroes will be blocked from using some of their active abilities for 6 seconds. Hacked enemies are still able to change weapons, use their passive ability, jump, reload, crouch, perform Quick Melee, and gain ultimate charge. Their health and ultimate status (only if their ultimate is ready) will be revealed for 20 seconds. Some abilities are interrupted upon a successful Hack, and will be nullified completely; for more information, check the table below. A hacked health pack will last for 60 seconds. It will respawn much faster than normal (2.5 seconds for the small health pack, and 3.75 seconds for the large health pack), and it will be seen through the wall by all Sombra's team. In addition, hacked health packs will become unusable by the enemy team. It also gains ultimate charge for Sombra every time the health pack is used; hacked health packs used by either Sombra or her allies contribute as healing done by Sombra. The skull symbol also serves as an indicator for the timer. Sombra cannot use Hack to "flip" a hack done by an enemy Sombra. Hacked turrets will be inactive for 10 seconds. Making a new turret will not transfer the hacked status from the former turret to the new one. In the Game Options, Sombra has an option that affects her Hack: *'Hack Sensitivity': Adjust the sensitivity of hack's targeting. The less value it is, the closer the distance between crosshair and the target has to be for locking her "hacking thread". Ability Interactions The quick rule for hack is: *These abilities will be blocked: **Abilities listed on the lower left corner in rounded square border. For example: Mercy's Guardian Angel, Soldier: 76's Helix Rockets, Genji's Deflect, Reaper's Wraith Form etc. **Ultimate abilities. For example: Mercy's Resurrect, Soldier: 76's Tactical Visor, Genji's Dragonblade etc. *These abilities will not be blocked: **Weapons and guns. For example: Mercy's Caduceus Staff and Caduceus Blaster, Soldier: 76's Heavy Pulse Rifle, Genji's Shuriken, Reaper's Hellfire Shotguns etc. **Abilities required pressing/holding jump button. For example: Mercy's Angelic Descent, Genji's Cyber-Agility etc. **Passive abilities will not be blocked. For example: Mercy's passive healing, Reaper's The Reaping. *Ultimate abilities which can be interrupted by a stun-induced ability (e.g.: McCree's Flashbang, Roadhog's Chain Hook, etc.) will also be interrupted by Hack. For more information, please use the table below. :''H: Hackabiltity'' :''I: Interruptability'' :a Bastion will be forced into Recon configuration if he is in Sentry configuration after being hacked. :b Hanzo will keep the Sonic Arrow and Scatter Arrow equipped if it was already activated before being hacked. He is still able to shoot them and reequip the normal arrow. :c Dragonstrike will be interrupted if Hanzo does not shoot the arrow (the ultimate charge will remain intact after being hacked). If the arrow was already shot, the ultimate will be not interrupted. :d Concussion Mine will be unable to detonate after being hacked. :e RIP-Tire will be interrupted if it is not fully deployed (the ultimate charge will be depleted after being hacked). If the tire was already deployed, the ultimate will be not interrupted. Sombra also cannot hack the tire. :f Sound Barrier will be interrupted if Lucio is still in the air (the ultimate charge will remain intact after being hacked). If the temporary shield was already applied, the ultimate will be not interrupted. :g Mei is able to be hacked after freezing, if the hack started before Mei enters Cryo-Freeze. If she is already in the block of ice, she cannot be targeted. Mei can still cancel Cryo-Freeze after being hacked. :h Mei is still able to break the wall after being hacked. :i Reaper is able to be hacked after he turns into a shadow if the hack started before Reaper enters Wraith Form. If he is already in his shadowy state, he cannot be targeted. :j If Sombra is hacked while she is hacking, she will not be disrupted and continue hacking until it is successful or canceled by other reasons (e.g.: out of range, receiving damage, etc.) :k Sombra is able to be hacked after turning invisible if the hack started before Sombra initiates Stealth. If she is already invisible, she cannot be targeted. :l If Sombra already threw the Translocator, the action cannot be canceled by a successful hack. A hacked Sombra will not be able to initiate the transportation to her Translocator. :m Although Symmetra still holds up her turret's projection, she cannot place it after being hacked. :n Symmetra is still able to place the Teleporter and Shield Generator down after being hacked. :o If Torbjörn still holds the turret in his hand, successfully hacking will make him unable to build the turret. If he already started to place his turret down, the action cannot be interrupted. :p Tracer is able to be hacked after she disappears if the hack started before Tracer starts Recall. :q If Widowmaker's hook is not yet attached to any surface, it will be interrupted. If the hook was already attached, the action cannot be interrupted. :r Zarya and barrier-protected allies are able to be hacked after bubbled if the hack started before Zarya applies Particle Barrier and Projected Barrier. If Zarya and her allies are already in a barrier, they cannot be targeted. :s The Orb of Harmony and Orb of Discord will remain on their targets even when Zenyatta is hacked; their effects will also continue functioning normally. However, he is unable to change the target of his orbs. :t Zenyatta is able to be hacked after initiating his ultimate if the hack started before Zenyatta uses Transcendence. If he is in his Transcendent state, he cannot be targeted. Patch changes * * * * * }} ko:해킹 pl:Hakowanie